Torpor
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Afinal, onde está toda aquela vontade de vencer? Aquelas flamas em seus olhos? Os rastros negros das cinzas que você deixava por onde passava?


Yooo minnah san! Estou aqui mais uma vez com uma nova one-shot nada especial... ehehehe

.

Avisando: pode conter spoilers da 3° temporada...

Ponto de vista um tanto inusitado.

Um pouco sem sentido.

E exagerado.

E poético demais...

Se consegue aturar isso, então leia kkkkk

.

Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

A fanfic também não possui fim lucrativo.

.

Boa leitura ^^

* * *

Torpor

Um beco escuro. Um par de olhos opacos.

Uma capa acinzentada. Uma alma dilacerada.

.

Sem sentimentos. Completamente afogado no vazio.

No seu fracasso. Na sua amargura.

.

Haviam muitos machucados. Arranhões. Hematomas.

Havia uma alma e ao mesmo tempo não havia.

Apenas cacos espalhados de forma deprimente.

…

Mesmo assim pude ver. Pude vê-lo e senti-lo.

Estava tão dormente quanto um morto.

_Estava _morto.

E pior.

Estava só...

…

Eu queria acordá-lo. Acordá-lo para a vida.

Nem que para isso tivesse que esmurrá-lo.

Minha atual condição porém não me permitia nada além de tentar ao menos respirar.

…

Por quê? Por quê?

O que raios tinha na cabeça?

O que tinhamos na consciência para não percebermos o perigo e a estupidez ali estampada à nossa frente?

Ah, é verdade. Éramos orgulhosos demais para dar um passo atrás.

E acabamos assim...

…

É parceiro. Estamos no fundo do poço. Na pior.

Muito embora não tenha me arrependido, afinal dei tudo de mim.

Mas você precisa acordar. Muito mais do que eu.

Sei que no fundo, bem lá no fundo você aguarda sua vez.

Nas sombras.

…

Então acorde droga!

Ainda estou te esperando. Tenho algo pra você.

Ela também não aguenta mais tanta espera. Sei que ela quer voltar.

Apenas acorde!

…

Afinal, onde está toda aquela vontade de vencer? Aquelas flamas em seus olhos?

Os rastros negros das cinzas que você deixava por onde passava?

Você não é covarde!

Não haja como tal.

Nenhum soco é forte demais para te deixar no chão por muito tempo.

Atordoado talvez, mas não derrotado.

Eu sei.

Por que somos assim. Crescemos desse jeito.

…

Pare de dormir.

Não vê quanto tempo está jogando fora?

O seu momento pode estar indo embora.

Então levante-se!

Se erga!

-x-

Ouça-me velho amigo.

Sei o quanto deve ter sido frustrante pra você.

Lutar com todas as forças.

Se esforçar ao limite.

E não conseguir nada.

Nem mesmo um arrahão.

Apenas comentários de escárnio.

…

Sei o quanto você queria vencê-lo.

Sei o por quê disso tudo.

O quanto deve ter sacrificado e arriscado tudo, sozinho.

E esse seu jeito me assombra às vezes, admito.

Mas não quero que desista na metade do caminho.

Você vai dar a volta por cima.

Eu acredito.

Sempre acreditei.

-x-

Eu ouvi. Senti quando você veio,

Quando sussurrou algo que não pude ouvir.

Haviam duas entonações.

Uma era irritante, a outra era vazia.

A segunda era sua.

…

Queria poder ter respondido.

Algo como "Já era hora".

Mas aquele certo objeto respondeu por mim.

Tão pequeno e significativo.

Sabia que chamaria sua atenção.

Isso mesmo. É a sua vez.

…

E mesmo num estado tão lastimável em que me encontrava, ainda pude te acompanhar.

Toda a sua evolução e devoção.

Todo o seu esforço.

E quando ela voltou para você.

Estava tudo pronto, enfim.

-x-

Dali para frente eu não pude mais ver, apenas ouvir.

Haviam chiados incessantes. Gritaria. Movimentação.

Era chegada a hora.

…

Um jogador vingativo. E outro completamente entediado. Para não dizer o mínimo.

A diferença de força ainda era nítida.

Ele ainda era mais forte.

Mas não havia fraquejo porém em ambos os lados.

…

Em pleno começo de jogo, a euforia já tomava conta.

Ataques aqui e ali, sem parar e cada vez com mais intensidade.

Com mais vigor.

…

Os golpes que ele insistia em fazer em puro descaso ainda te empurravam para trás com tamanho poder destrutivo.

Mas uma ventania não era capaz de te tirar do jogo.

Ao menos não ainda.

…

E com todos os contras, você continuou.

Contudo, não era suficiente.

Ainda precisava de mais.

Buscar forças.

E você sabia bem onde procurar.

De pouco em pouco não só igualou o jogo, como também ultrapassou o nível de força entre ambos.

…

Afinal, não era apenas vencer que você queria.

Desde o início eu sabia.

Precisava daquilo mais uma vez.

Queria sentir aquilo novamente.

Tentar de novo.

E não seria aquele ruivo maldito que o impediria.

Por que você não poderia perder.

Mesmo que ele o tivesse ganho, você tinha algo que ele não tinha.

Ele não tinha o espírito do Beyblade.

E você provou isso a ele, da forma mais dolorosa. Mais amarga. E por que não dizer humilhante?

Considerando a total perca da calma e um surto descomunal.

…

Aquilo trouxe novamente uma gritaria geral.

A agitação foi total naquele beystadium.

Todavia, a vitória não fora assim tão bela...

…

Você sacrificou tanto naquela luta, que as consequências foram inevitáveis.

…

"Uma perda de consciência."

"Uma despedida fria."

"E uma lágrima de angústia."

…

Mesmo assim, ainda havia o orgulho de uma missão cumprida..."

…

Fim.

* * *

Foi uma one-shot um tanto retardada. Mas gostei e resolvi postar.

A história está meio contorcida, considerando esse POV. Mas acho que há sim uma grande amizade entre nosso querido Kai e Tala/Yuri. Eles só são orgulhosos demais para admitir :P

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado.

E sem esquecer, obrigada ana(matéia) por me ajudar na pira do personagem principal! ^^'

PS: e desculpem se encontraram erros que não consegui ver T.T

Bey-jinhos e até a próxima.


End file.
